The Magic Behind Books
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: Based on 'Mist Deep: A Hesperian Fable' - Kalyah is still at work fixing the roof of the hut she crashed through when escaping a pack of Wraiths. Hoping to leave Mist Deep and return home, she stumbles across a mysterious book that shows her unusual visions. But, of what? Past? Present? Future? Other Worlds? Will she live long enough to find out? Birthday fic for Bexteron.


**The Magic Behind Books**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing (unfortunately). All rights and characters in this fic belong to Rebecca Pryor. I gain no profit from this. It's purely for fun. Please support the official release.

If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

 _ **Note:** This one-shot is a special one, as it's not only a (belated) birthday gift for my dear friend and fellow writer, Bexteron, but it's also based on her own original story. Mist Deep: A Hesperian Fable is a Fantasy-Adventure following Kalyah, a young elf Princess who sets off to prove her worth and finds a hidden world that goes beyond her wildest dreams. It's a fantastic tale that really inspired me and I wanted to take that inspiration and create something worthwhile for my 50th story on this site. I hope that you all enjoy and please do check out Mist Deep if you ever get the chance. Thank you._

* * *

The young elf wiped the building sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. By now, Kalyah's arms had grown stiff and her cheeks were flashing red like roses. Though, that didn't stop her from continuing her work.

Perched up on the roof of the hut that she had crashed through not long ago, she hammered the wooden planks in position, sealing the gaping hole to the best of her abilities. The results might not have been appealing to the eyes of many, but some semblance of pride burned in her chest as she marvelled at her accomplishment. As a princess, she figured that not many would believe her suitable for laborious tasks. However, her years of swordplay with her friend, Fletch, helped build a steady hand and strong muscle. She had the strength. The finesse was still a work in progress.

The thought of her childhood friend caused a flood of memories to wash over her.

She tilted her head back, gazing up at the heavens from where she came. Vibrant, flowing colours of green swirled around the colossal trees and vines of Mist Deep like calm waves on ocean shores. The branches entwined, forming bridges for the good people to venture across, mingling together without a care in the world. It was a breath-taking sight that still left Kalyah in awe to this day. She couldn't deny the beauty and warmth emitted from the lush scenery.

However, it was a warmth that she knew was out of her reach. She was a stranger in this world.

So, she worked diligently. Hope motivated her, whispering in her ear that every plank of wood set in place would be one small step closer to returning home.

Kalyah's thoughts were broken when a soft voice called from below. ''Am I to guess that there is something on your mind?''

Her eyes perked hearing Maleena's kind, somewhat amused tone. Kalyah leant over the side to look upon the occupant of the hut. ''Sorry, I was resting my arms for a moment. I'll get back to work.''

Maleena's lip twitched upward. ''You do not have to be so tense. I will not scold you for reposing when it is required.''

Kalyah remained uncertain of how to handle Maleena's kind demeanour. There was such genuineness in her words and manner that Kalyah was beginning to believe that Maleena truly held no grudges for the damage caused to her home.

''I know,'' Kalyah said, turning her attention back onto her work. She placed another plank down, held a nail over the wood with one hand and raised the hammer in her other. ''But, I do not want to take up more of your time than necessary. I don't want to feel like a thorn in your side.''

''On the contrary,'' Maleena threaded her hands together. ''I find it quite pleasant having new company.''

''Even if that company crashed through your home?''

''It is the most memorable introduction I can recall.''

A small chuckle escaped Kalyah as she brought the hammer down to strike the nail. The motion happened faster than she anticipated, resulting in more force upon contact. The nail and hammer broke through the board, splintering it into multiple chunks and splitting her tool from the handle downwards. Her leg slipped off the edge and if not for her excellent and instinctive reflexes, she would have fallen through the roof once more. Reaching out, she grabbed one of the planks still pinned in place and stopped herself from plummeting to the ground.

Below, Maleena rushed inside of the hut with concern etched on her face. ''Kalyah?''

''I'm fine!'' Kalyah called out, calming her friend before giving her time to worry.

Lowering herself to a reasonable height, she released her grip and landed next to Maleena with nothing more than a thump felt on the bottom of her feet. Sighing with relief, she gave herself a moment for her heart to slide down her throat and return to her chest. ''I didn't mean for that to happen. I-,''

''Do not fret,'' Maleena assured her, placing a comforting hand on Kalyah's shoulder. ''As long as you are not hurt, there is nothing to apologise for.''

Kalyah couldn't help but smile at the reaction, thought a pang of guilt emerged for making her worry. That guilt magnified as she looked at her hand, staring at what was left of her hammer. ''I am going to need a new one. I don't suppose you have one lying around?''

Maleena shook her head. ''You would have to travel to a shop to retrieve a new one.''

Nodding glumly, it took Kalyah a second to realise what the Mist Deep elf was suggesting. ''Wait, you trust me to go?''

''I do not see why I shouldn't. Acquiring tools should not be too difficult of a task.'' She responded amusedly.

The banter fell short on Kalyah, who had other doubts regarding the idea. ''Would Gully be fine with that? I think today is the longest I have gone without feeling my escort's eyes burning into me.''

Escort. Guide. Guard. Persistent pain in the neck. Anyone of those descriptions would have been fitting for the grouchy elf.

Maleena cupped her hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh. ''I have told you. You are no prisoner. You should be free to venture Mist Deep as you please. I know you will return to continue your work. If Gully's tongue cannot be held, he will have to speak with me.'' She winked.

* * *

Even with the sceptical gazes thrown her way as she passed over the bridges, Kalyah couldn't stop smiling. It felt like the shackles around her ankles had been loosened, at least, to a certain extent. She didn't have to worry about anyone bothering her. As long as she avoided Gully and certain members from the Court Chamber, nothing could ruin her good mood.

Brushing her finger against her chin, she mused as she studied each of the doors, inspecting the brightly coloured ribbons tied on them carefully. ''I remember this,'' she whispered to herself. ''Purple for clothing. Green for healers. Red for council…or, was it red for chiefs? Then…silver was…''

And her good mood was ruined.

Waking through the many twisting pathways, she slapped her head a few times, hoping that would jog her memory. She must have looked like a madwoman to the people watching. She was just a crazy Upworlder to them. Although, Kalyah noticed that the crowds had dwindled the further she walked. Soon, she came upon a street of thick vines that seemed to be devoid of life.

She stopped and huffed. ''Well done, Kalyah. You have found yourself lost.''

Turning to leave, something caught her eye.

To her left lay a large hut that she didn't recognise. This must have been a new part of Mist Deep that she had not been shown. Dried branches and rampant, yellow moss enveloped the hut, almost encompassing the door. Whoever owned this establishment failed to care for it as well as the other inhabitants with their homes and livelihoods. But, it wasn't the elements smothering the hut that snatched her interest. It was the tattered ribbon at the front of the door.

Gold?

She had never seen a door with a gold ribbon before. What could it mean?

Taking one cautious step closer, she noticed that the door was slightly ajar, giving her a fraction of a preview at what lay hidden inside.

Every rational part of her brain screamed for her to stop and leave. But, her curious nature took control, using her like a string puppet and guided her closer. Not wanting to intrude, she balled her hand and gently knocked on the door. One tap was enough to cause the door to creak open. Her shadow on the ground welcomed her, growing as the door opened wide, inviting her.

''Hello?'' she called out timidly.

There was no response.

''Is someone here?''

She was met with silence once again.

Against her better judgement, she stepped inside. She argued with herself, taming the rational part of her mind by suggesting someone could be hurt. Shadows swam along the walls. Kalyah kept her wits about her. However, the interior remained silent. All she could hear was her steadily growing breathing and the creaks she made with every slow, meticulous step.

''If anyone is here, I mean you no harm,'' she said, hoping to convince any potential ambushers. ''Your door was open, so I…''

The light shining from outside illuminated the room at the right moment, stepping through the door and revealing everything to Kalyah. Tall shelves stacked with darkly coloured books lined the wall.

Her fear subsided momentarily. ''It's a library.''

Picking up the pace, she walked over to the closest shelf and rummaged through the books. Their covers were without titles or images, leaving her imagination to guess what she would discover. She reached forward and attempted to grab one. The moment her finger brushed the spine of the book, it disintegrated into ash, tumbling on the ground and the end of her boot. Kalyah jumped back in shock. Looking around, she saw that she was still alone. The last thing she needed was to be caught breaking something else. Hastily, she kicked the small hill of ash under the shelf, hiding the evidence.

Her eyes scanned the other nameless books. They all resembled each other, giving her the impression that they would all suffer the same fate if she dared to touch them. Then, she saw one that was different from all the rest. Strange words marked the spine, beckoning her to guess its meaning.

Slowly extending a single finger, Kalyah probed the book once. It remained intact. She did it again and the book held steady. Feeling assured it wouldn't wither away like leaves from a forest fire in her hand, she picked up the book and opened it. The same inked markings, no doubt another language, filled the old pages, telling her a story she couldn't understand.

On the one hand, she was frustrated to find the one book she could hold was unreadable. On the other, it intrigued her to no end. She was compelled to try and decipher its words. Perhaps it was written in the old language she had seen carved around Mist Deep that Gully mentioned. Would Maleena be able to translate it for her? Would Elder Reine? Or would they scold her for sticking her nose where it didn't belong? She didn't know what to think.

Why couldn't this be like the adventurous stories she would read in her youth?

Worlds of clear good and evil, where the heroes were noble and intelligent. Hardly the words Kalyah would use to describe herself at this moment.

Her brow furrowed as she watched the ink bubble like boiling water. The writing liquefied before her eyes, messily running down the dry pages as raindrops would against a window. The droplets reached the edge of the page and trickled onto the floor. The splatters left a dreadful echo that caused her bones to quake.

Allowing her eyes to wander for a moment, she released a loud gasp when she saw that she was no longer standing in the deserted library. Mirroring the words leaking off the mysterious book, Kalyah's surroundings melted away, revealing a dark canvas. Then, she heard screaming. It began as faint as a whisper, before bellowing into a harrowing cry. Her heart drummed rapidly, unsure of if what was happening was her own fault, or if this was another one of the dark frights Mist Deep held close to its chest.

Even as fear rose from the pit of her stomach until it was clutching her throat from the inside, she couldn't tear her hands away from the book. Her skin latched onto the material. She desperately tried to pry herself free as all colour around her was drained. Standing in an emptiness that chilled her to the core, Kalyah finally was able to rip the book out of her hands, letting it fall to the floor with a heavy thud.

Breathing heavily, she stared down at the book, the only other thing with her in the darkness. Everything around her had vanished. The library. Mist Deep. It was all gone. She was in another world. Her mind rattled, fearful of what could come next, she opened her mouth to call for help. However, silence passed her lips. Not a single sound could be heard, leaving her dizzy and numb. She tried to run. Placing one foot in front of the other, she scampered to her left but failed to make any ground. The bottom of her feet pressed against something hard, yet it felt as if she was running on her. She couldn't make any progress.

Trapped, Kalyah balled her hands into fists. If there were ever a time to feel the pulse of magic, now would be a splendid time. Remembering her tutor, Algar, and his teachings, she imagined the magic pulsing through her blood. No, she urged it. It didn't matter what she did. Light her way out? Set off a beacon for Maleena or Elder Reine to find her? Even burning the dastardly book in front of her felt like a viable option.

Suddenly, as if it had a mind of its own, the pages of the book fluttered forward. It flipped through from beginning to end before Kalyah could even blink. Once it closed, a blinding light surged from the cover, forcing the young elf to shield her eyes.

The light helped her take her first step into darkness.

When she opened her eyes, her heart stopped.

She was outside. Not only outside…home.

Standing atop one of the castle's many balconies with the sun spilling light from the cloudless sky, she felt a lump form in her throat. Had the book taken her home? Was her ordeal finally over? It seemed too good to be true.

A gentle breeze brushed against her, causing her to look down at her own attire. A flowing green dress fit for the most majestic of Queen's was draped over her body, fluttering in the wind. She clutched it with her hand, feeling the fabric against her skin. She practically glowed as her grip tightened. This felt too real to be anything other than the truth.

Kalyah jumped when a thunderous sound overwhelmed her. Looking over the balcony she saw the courtyard below filled with hundreds of people applauding her.

''Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!'' They cheered endlessly. Their voices never tired and their rapture was unlike anything Kalyah had experienced. Eyes of every colour were drawn to her, looking at her as if she were a Goddess who descended from the highest mountain to greet them.

She stood motionless, unsure of what to do. This wasn't right. How could the people who spread whispers and rumours of her impotence herald her? And as their Queen?

The image of her mother flashed before her eyes. Dreading what might have happened, she turned to run, only to crash into someone.

Before she could pull back, the other person wrapped a tender arm around her body and held her in a loving embrace.

''You've made me proud, Kalyah.''

Kalyah's body froze hearing the softness in her father's voice. The sensation almost made her recoil. Her eyes stung as they were drowned in tears. For so long, she had dreamed of a moment like this with her father again. Too shocked to move, she couldn't find the strength to return the kind gesture. Instead, she nestled her face into his shoulder, savouring every second.

She whimpered, still unable to speak. There was so much she wanted to say. She didn't care if she had to drop to her knees and beg, as long as her father returned to this kindness, it was all that mattered to her right now. Hoping her actions would speak louder she slowly lifted her hands to hug him.

Just as her fingers clutched his arms, she almost toppled forward as he disappeared before her.

Everything around her turned to dust. Kalyah found herself standing in the middle of a spiral of chaos. The cheers of her people vanished as quickly as they appeared.

Caught in the middle of the typhoon, she didn't know where to turn. Staring into the cloud of dust, she caught glimpses of vague images. If she turned too quickly, she would have missed them. Unseen hands played with the dust to mould different shapes together, each telling their own story.

One of a strange lamppost stood in the snow.

Another of a ring with peculiar inscriptions along the inner rim that danced in fire.

An owl sat on one end of a hovering broomstick.

Many more caught Kalyah's attention, leaving her perplexed as to the meaning behind them all.

'' **You don't belong here!** '' A ghastly voice spoke from behind.

Turning sharply, Kalyah wasn't sure what she'd find, but even her wildest guess couldn't compare to what she saw.

Standing before her was a dark silhouette. With pulsating black eyes, it wore a crown with four sharp, incredibly tall spikes on the top and an extremely long robe that fluttered in the air a great distance behind.

Sweat poured down Kalyah's back. Horrid flashbacks of her encounter with the Wraiths clawed her insides. But, this was no Wraith.

Rising upward until it towered over the frightened elf, it slithered closer to her. **''You are nothing to me.''**

Kalyah shook her head, trying to discard its taunts. What did this creature know? It was only words from a shadow. Yet…why did she feel so affected? The weight of the world pressed down on her shoulders, causing her to buckle and crumble.

'' **You should have been left in the ashes.''** Its body twisted in an animalistic manner, bringing its dark ethereal face closer to hers.

She wanted to spit those lies back in its face. Once again, she failed to speak up. Frantically, she grabbed her own neck, as if that would somehow force the words out of her. Ignoring the pain, she tightened her grip.

'' **This is not your story.''**

Blind to the suffering she was putting herself through, she gasped and choked. Her face paled and her eyes started to roll into the back of her head. The silhouette watched with sick amusement, looking down at her.

Kalyah felt inferior in its presence. The way the silhouette mocked her. The way it treated her like a failure. The way it disowned her as if she were some vile specimen.

It reminded her of…

Of…

Coming to her senses, she yanked her hands away from her neck, coughing violently.

There had to be another way. It couldn't end like this.

Instinctively, she reached down her waist and was startled to find her trusty sword strapped there. Staring down, she found that her clothes had changed. Her clothes were ragged and torn. She hardly resembled a princess anymore, but rather a warrior who had emerged from a victorious battle.

''You're wrong,'' she responded with fire in her eyes.

She unsheathed her sword. The hissing metal caused the silhouette to shriek maniacally. Shadowy tendrils spewed from its body in all directions, making the figure seem larger than life itself.

Holding the familiar weight of her sword in her hands made Kalyah fearless. Even as the silhouette charged at her like a wild animal, she refused to back down. Its body enveloped her. She was blind to everything except the creature looming over her and how she was going to defeat it. Twirling the sword in hand, she lunged forward and plunged the blade into where its heart would be if it were mortal.

Complete silence fell upon the brave elf. The silhouette didn't wail or fidget as her blade emerged from its back, killing it instantly.

''I'll make it my story!'' Kalyah said.

Locking her vibrant green eyes with the silhouette's bottomless black orbs, she watched the shadow melt off its body like a ruined second skin. She became transfixed on its face, watching it shape and form into something more familiar. Staring impatiently, she waited for the grand reveal of what or whom she was fighting against. So preoccupied with the identity of her opponent, she failed to notice the new stories being told around her.

One story of an elf that ran away from home and found her destiny.

Kalyah's body jolted. Her back collided with the floor and the book that had been the cause of this whole mess landed on her stomach. Scampering to her feet, she found herself standing in the middle of the derelict library. Everything seemed to be the way it was before her descent. Her attention was shifted elsewhere when she felt a stream of light heat her face.

Turning, she felt relieved to see Nadir's recognisable face. The sound of the Centaur's hooves trotting on the floor was like music to her ears, soothing her after a nightmare.

The blissfully unaware Nadir stared at her curiously, his eyes flickering from her to the innocent-looking book cushioned on her lap. ''That must have been an engaging read.'' He commented.

Bolting upright, she rushed over to him. ''This book! It showed me something. I don't know if it was the future or a prophecy of some kind, but it showed me visions.''

He arched his brow. ''What kind of visions?''

''Visions of home.'' She shoved the book into his strong chest. ''Look. It's written in another language. I can't decipher it. Perhaps, you can.''

Nadir couldn't hide the small shred of scepticism in his expression. But, any thoughts of what Kalyah had experienced being false were brushed aside when she saw the look of pure and utter conviction. Her eyes were as green as the trees back in his home of Krumwharl.

He took the book from her, interested in what he would discover while remaining cautious. Staring intensely at one page with his brow creased, he turned to the next page, and then the next and the one after. ''There is nothing.''

''What?'' she gasped.

''It is blank. There are no words.''

Grabbing the book, she flipped through the pages, staring at blank sheets. The words were gone. They were now nothing more than a memory that left her with more questions than answers. ''This can't be right. You have to believe me.''

''Oh, I do. There must be an explanation of some kind. Perhaps, that book is not meant for me?''

''And it is for _me_?''

He gave her a coy grin. ''Maybe only a princess is worthy to see its contents.''

She scrunched her face at him and before she could come back with a witty retort of her own, they felt the presence of another.

Nadir turned his body and the two companions were startled to find Elder Reine standing there as if she had been there the whole time. The centaur greeted her with his usual show of respect, bowing curtly while Kalyah was still too stunned to comprehend what was happening. The wise elf exuberated humbleness and kindness. If Kalyah didn't know the woman, she'd believe this to be a smooth greeting. By now, she knew to never guess what Reine was pondering.

''I see that you have found what was once one of our most treasured landmarks,'' Reine's smile faltered to a small degree. ''And what used to be my most beloved home away from home.''

It caught Kalyah off guard to see Reine's usual poise weaken. ''Are there no other books?''

Reine shook her head. Her smile was a mask that hid a sadness that tugged at Kalyah's heart.

''It is such a shame,'' Nadir said sympathetically. ''If ever the chance arrived, I would be more than happy to share some of Krumwharl's finest literature with the people here.''

''That is a thoughtful gesture, thank you,'' Reine said.

Nadir glanced over at Kalyah. His lip curled upward when he saw her flummoxed expression. ''Are you surprised that Centaurs read?''

''N-no!'' She replied while averting her gaze and trying to hide her flustered mien.

Keeping her smile, Reine twisted her body, gesturing towards the door of the library. ''I do think that it is time for us to leave now. This place is meant to be sealed off.''

Obediently, Nadir ducked his head under the upper frame and left. He did look over his shoulder once. His eyes flickered from the exterior of the mysterious hut before being drawn to Kalyah and the book she continued to hold like her life depended on it.

Kalyah followed closely behind. Whatever happens, she would find more solace and relaxation in fixing Maleena's roof than what she had just endured.

''Kalyah,'' Reine called out. A sharp sternness in her voice caused the young elf to freeze. ''May I take that back?''

She was still clutching the book. Shaking her head, she hurried toward Reine and returned the book without a second thought. It left her grasp without any of the trouble it had given her previously. She watched as Reine stroked her hand over the words, eyeing the book with eyes full of longing. After a few seconds, their eyes locked and that's when Kalyah knew for certain it wasn't her imagination. She saw the way Reine's eyes sparkled in the light. It was unmistakable.

''What I saw…it was real, wasn't it?''

Reine smiled. ''That's the magic behind books. They may not be real in the conventional sense, but the impact they leave on us cannot be doubted. Our history with literature influences our future. Heroes of the past can inspire the heroes of a new dawn.''

It wasn't quite the answer that Kalyah was searching for, but it was satisfying to know that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Thinking over Reine's words carefully, she eventually nodded, realising that there was truth to them.

Reine walked forward, waiting for Kalyah match her stride before continuing. ''I have heard from Maleena that you taught others to read. You must enjoy stories.''

''They kept me in good spirits through dark times.'' She admitted to the elder.

''I have a strong feeling that your story will be one shared throughout the ages, one day.''

Kalyah didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the statement. ''I doubt that. An elf afraid of magic and who can't use it? Who would want to hear my story?''

She almost bumped into the back of Reine. The elder had stopped for a moment, staring at something sat on a small rock. Before Kalyah could see what it was, the elder picked it up and handed it to her.

To Kalyah's surprise, she found herself holding a small, green diamond. It felt weightless in the palm of her hand as she traced her finger across its smooth surface.

''As long as there are those who listen,'' Elder Reine's smile brightened. ''There will always be a story to tell.''

 **The End!**

* * *

 _If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them._


End file.
